


Thorns of Fortune

by PocketShna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketShna/pseuds/PocketShna
Summary: A collection of codex entries and short stories of my group of friends' OCs as we travel across Thedas to finish a job... or cause mischief.. or both.
Kudos: 2





	1. Codex: A Favor

Thorns

I was saving this for a special occasion, but desperate times, I guess. I need your particular set of skills to help out a friend of mine. Goes by the name Harlot. I’ve seen your elven inspired pieces; she needs a fake so convincing that not even my old friend Chuckles would think twice about it. I’ll have Red and her people send you the details, just be in Val Maurel in three weeks. 

V.

Cousin,

You know I hate that nickname. Don’t twist a bolt waiting on me, I can be there in two. Should I get dressed up for the occasion? If your Harlot needs an in, I can be flexible. We both know how stuffy merchant nobles can be, I can play the part if they need me to.

Leska


	2. Codex: Leska

Cyril my love,

Have you ever actually met this so called ‘Lord of Fortune’? The girl barely comes up to my waist. From the way you raved about her I would have thought she singlehandedly stole the crown off Emperor Gaspard’s head. Can we really trust her to get us what we need? I will admit that axe she carries is quite impressive, but can she really wield it or is it just a show piece? Her associate tells me that she crafted the piece herself when she still lived in Orzammar. What scandal do you think drove her topside? I trust your judgement for now, but if this venture falls through I will not be liable for it. Until then I’ll be joining mother at her estate in Val Formet.

Bree

~~ Nightingale

Your sources were correct, our good Comtesse Dauvern has indeed acquired a love for old elven artifacts. Heading to rendezvous point to make the trade off, only your Inquisitor’s Dread wolf would recognize the one we're delivering to her as a fake, and by then I will be long gone. If I'm lucky maybe I'll find some new trinkets to add to my collection too. If you need a special order you know how to reach me.

L.

Letter lifted from an Orlesian courtier on route to Val Formet and forwarded to inquisition Spymaster 9:44 Dragon


	3. Codex: Harlot

My dear, I know you fancy a bit of the exotic flavor when you need a job done but I’m telling you, you won’t find a better bard this side of the Frostbacks. You can try to butter them all you like but at the end of the day the only thing the Harlot gives a damn about is that you hold up your end of the bargain. Do right by them and they’ll see to it you have the wealth and power worthy of a noble’s station. Don’t be fooled by their sultry smiles good-natured small talk- I’ve heard they nearly ruined Arl Bryland after he referred to their music as ‘Mud spewing nugs shit’ at the King Alistair’s ball in Denerim. Maker only knows what he had to do to quell the rumors that he kept a harem of Orlesian handmaidens in his wine cellar for his ‘special hunts’ in the fall. Andraste knows that if it made it to Val Royeaux that would be all the excuse Emperor Gaspard would need to launch an assault on Fereldan lands.

\--He just lucky they’re just as likely to take you bed as they are to stick a knife in your ribs, maybe both if you’re into that sort of thing...

\-- oh, your terrible!

Gossip overheard between Ladies Landra and Sophie at the formers summer salon 9:43 Dragon


	4. Codex: Yavana's Ghost (Alikata)

Verrin

I know you fancy yourself some big adventurer, but I’m telling you stay away from Tellari Swamps. That place ain’t right I tell you. Folks go in looking for treasure and Maker knows what else only to come back scarred and raving mad… if they come back at all. I can hear your eyes rolling from here but it’s the truth! We thought it’d be better after that King of Fereldan killed that Witch Yavana, but now… maybe she was a kindness. Ol’ bastard Tomas told me he thought he saw one of her dragonlings roaming near the edge of the swamp. Said it looked more corpse than dragon though. That it her ghost was walking with it picking through the reeds looking for bones. I would have told the old bastard that he needs to stop drinking at the Maid after breakfast if I didn’t see her myself a few nights later. Found Sulcher’s Mabari chewing on a dead adventurer by the water’s edge and had to put the beast down. Before we could even gather the m up for a pyre the beast burst out of the water all sinew and bone. It dragged both corpses into the water before any of us could get off a shot. I only saw her through the trees, but I recognize those horns. It’s all Ive dreamt about since. She just tells me over and over again, If its dead, its hers. If it’s not dead, it will be. It’s not worth it. Stay away.

Seldona

Note found on the headless body of Antivan merchant just outside Tellari Swamp

Harvestmere 9:44 Dragon


	5. Codex: First Impressions

Salroka

Listen, I try to blow off the dust to find the vein of silver most days… but do you know how frustrating it is to have to kill a nug, or ram, or fennec four, five times before you can make a decent meal of it? Cause it’s become just about a nightly occurrence with my new friend. “But it’s sad when it dies” she says. I have to promise to the Stone that her I’ll let her keep the bones when I’m done so she’ll stop bringing the sodding things back to life. Never thought I’d have children, let alone a 7ft Qunari.

L.

_The letter has been defaced numerous times in different hands_

\- I have to admit, watching you straddle that half-carved ram was the show I wasn’t expecting before dinner, but appreciated none the less >:D

H.

\- And you’re a nug humping ass for encouraging her!

L.

\- You already love us both to itty bitty pieces admit it <3

-I can help you take the bones out next time

A.


	6. Codex: Xyrna

Emma Lath

Hahren Pavel told me once that when the humans came and stole our immortality, many of our ancient brethren retreated into Uthenera to walk the paths with Falon’Din and his brother, awaiting the day the shemlen kingdoms fell and the Elvhen would rule once again. I have a hard time believing Xyrna retreated anywhere. She saved clan from the Raiders that came in the night. Wearing her scars like the Shemlen knights shine their metals. Boastful and deadly, I pity the fool that thinks they stand a chance against that Dragonbone spear of hers. I swear vhenan if I had not seen her fight with my own eyes, I would have said she was a myth. Medora said all she needed is a halla to carry her and she’d be an Emerald knight reborn. I hope this reaches you and you return from your hunt before she leaves us. “Another battle calls her on the wind.” She says. I hope it doesn’t find you first.

A hastily written letter written from a member of Clan Ghilan to her lover traveling through the Weyrs in Antiva 

9:44 Dragon


	7. Campfire Stories

As nightfall approaches the group begins to settle in around the campfire. Alikata had reanimated the bones of the nug Leska had killed for the stew they were now enjoying, and the creature was now snuggled at the Qunari’s feet.

“You know love, for all that lurking you did in your swamp, I’m surprised the village didn’t call the Templars claiming you to be a Bone spirit.” The dwarven bard gestured to the skeleton at her feet. “You do bear a striking resemblance to the stories.”

The mage glanced down at her new companion with a frown. “Bone spirit?”

“I’m beggin’ you Salrocka…veata.” Leska called from her perch where she was taking first watch. “We have enough trouble with dead things as it is…” The woman pleaded. “Don’t fill her head with any more ideas.”

The Harlot laughed.

“Oh, hush over there. What kind of purveyor of knowledge would I be if I did not share it with those that seek it?” She took a healthy spoonful of her stew. “Let’s see… where shall we start?”

“I know a story.” Xyrna chimed in, tossing the last remains of her meal into the fire.

Leska’s disgusted sigh was audible from across the camp. But sharp eyes would not that the angry dwarf had shifted from her post to better hear the upcoming tale. Both the Bard and the Qunari leaned forward in anticipation.

“I’m surprised,” The elven warrior began with a mischievous smile, “that you never heard of the Lavin’elgar, Da’lin, considering your fascination with remains. Our Keeper used to tell us the tale of when they were barely a fledgling First and encountered one when preforming the final rites for one of the clan’s elders. Thought it was a Shem at first, straying too far from his village to know any better. Until it stepped into the light. Gnarled and twisted, wearing bones like a second skin. It would’ve taken off his arm if he hadn’t cast a barrier on himself in time. It was gone before the others could reach him. “

“Did it want the elder’s bones?” Alikata asked eyes wide.

“Possibly?” Xyrna shrugged. “Keeper said he saw it one other time, after we had lost several hunters in a skirmish. The Veil was thin, and he believed that the deaths call it from the Beyond.”

“People bones are boring” Alikata huffed. “If it was me, I would have picked much more interesting ones.”

“Well my love, if we ever encounter one, I’ll be sure to let you give them a proper scolding.”

“No.” The Qunari shook her head vehemently. “Then it might want to take my bones. I worked very hard to collect these, and I do not wish to share them.” She clutched the bone necklace that adorned her neck as if to protect it from an unseen force. “They are mine.”

“Exactly. And I’ll be a nug humping rock licker before I let anyone come between you and your bones.” Leska emerged from the encroaching darkness with a smile, Her great axe Tobias was hefted over her shoulder, glittering with fresh blood in the firelight. “That’s why I brought you this.” She hefted the bloody feathered mass closer to the fire. “ A Blight owl. Caught it stalking the horses; thought you might want the good parts.”


	8. Codex: An Unusual Bunch

An elf, Qunari and a pair of dwarves walk into a bar. It sounds like the start to a terrible joke. Apparently, they are just passin’ through on their way to Kirkwall. The smaller, angrier dwarf mentioned something about knowing your friend the new Viscount. Maybe they’re Inquisition? I thought that you lot disbanded or is working with the Divine now? They said they need a ship to take them the rest of the way. They seem a decent sort… if a little unsettling. Hope you don’t mind me sending them your way, figured you were always good at getting past peoples bullshit. And if I’m wrong its not the first time the Siren’s lost some ‘cargo.’ Tell Varric I said he still owes me a game of wicked grace. Just cause hes Viscount doesn’t mean he can keep avoiding my letters.

An unsigned letter delivered to Admiral Isabela of the Siren’s Call

Wintermarch 9:45 Dragon. 


	9. Stones

“I swear to the Maker if you don’t FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!”

Leska squirmed in the Qunari necromancer’s arms. If the horned mage was in anyway phased by the smaller woman’s tantrum, she hid it well.

“Oh, calm down love,” Harlot laughed from her own position on Xyrna’s shoulders. “Just enjoy the ride,”

“How am I supposed to enjoy anything when I’m fairly sure this is how Dwarves started thinking they float into the sky!”

She wiggled uncomfortably to avoid staring at the ground.

“Leska… Are you afraid of heights?” the faintest hint of a smirk flashed across Xyrna’s face as she watched the angry dwarven woman continue to squirm. She was honestly impressed that Alikata had not dropped her with all her squirming.

“O-of course not!” she stuttered. “But I’m a dwarf… and part of the Stone… and stones don’t sit 6 feet in that air.”

“They don’t float either.” Alikata said flatly. “So, unless you want to sink to the bottom of this river… You’ll. Sit. Still.”

The embarrassed flush followed by the uproarious laughter of the other pair was all it took to ensure the dwarf was silent the rest of the evening… and that someone else was on dinner duty that night.


	10. The Neighbor's house

The Neighbor’s House came highly recommended. At least as high as counting on Varric’s recommendations went. “You gotta like it for the sheer balls.” He had told her once.

Leska had to admit the place was… decent. The ale didn’t taste like dirt, a feat she still wasn’t used to even though she’d left Orzammar almost five years now. She’d grown to appreciate the more delicate flavors that came with coming topside, even if it meant having to deal with every human she encountered making a remark of, even for dwarf, how small she was.

She looked around the booth she and her companions had been herded into by the Innkeeper’s daughter. Harlot and Xyrna were busy trying to goad her, gushing about how delicious their meal was, and “why couldn’t she make them homemade Nug-Nug that tasted like this.” To be honest, Leska thought, she _could_ have made better. Poking at her own meal the rice was undercooked and the meat over seasoned to mask the fact that meat had been so overcooked it was practically shoe leather. 

Alikata sat quietly, pushing her food around her plate as well. The large Qunari woman had sat out the outer part of the booth, the dining area too small to occupy her fully.

“Not hungry love?” Harlot asked.

“It was dead too long before they cooked it.” She replied, continuing to push her food around her plate. “I would have been better fresh.”

Suddenly she lurched forward.

“Stupid Oxwoman you’re in my way!”

Behind her stood a large burly man, more drunk than he had a right to be at this hour. The other humans at his table laughed.

“How am I supposed to enjoy my meal when I gotta stare at your ugly arse all night.”

Leska’s hand twitched on Tobias’ hilt. From the corner of her eye she saw Harlot and Xyrna glare at the man dangerously.

“We are just here to enjoy a meal and rest the same as you.” Xyrna said dangerously.

“Yes. Let’s not make this more than it already is.” Harlot chimed.

The burly man slammed his fist down on the table so hard the bottle and cups clattered to the floor. The tavern went dead silent.

“Not until you leave.” He spat.

Alikata wiped the rice and onion from her scarf.

“Or maybe he would like it better if he had his dinner elsewhere.” With that the pheasant on the man’s plate jumped to life. Headless as it was it fumbled and jerked as it tumbled off the table and scurried out the door.

The Men at his table shot up from their seats. The innkeeper’s daughter disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to warn her father.

“Oxman’s a MAGE!” The man roared. “Someone call the Templars!”

Leska felt rather than saw the burly man move. She grabbed his thick arm before he could touch her spinning him around and shoving him back. Enraged and clenching his fists he made as if to charge her- and halted. Tobias’ gleaming bladed pommel was pointed at his throat.

“Be a fool if you like. But you’ll be another dead thing for my companion here to play with soon after. Your choice.”


	11. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Not to be confused with the inquisition DLC**  
> Almost to the finish line the group encounters an unexpected enemy in the Deep Roads

Something about this place felt… off. Leska brushed her hand along the intricate carvings of her ancestors. The marker was covered with a heavy layer of dust, showing the decades of neglect, but was thankfully free of Darkspawn corruption. The Deep Roads had been overrun with the blighted creatures during the first Blight, and now all but two of the dwarven cities, Kal’Sharok and Orzammar, had fallen to their taint. Thinking of Orzammar always made her chest ache, she hated the politics of it, but the city itself had a heartbeat all its own, and if things had played out just a little differently she may have never had to leave it. However, turning back to her friends that shuffled along behind her, she would’ve never met these idiots, but they were _her_ idiots, and she’d be a nughumper if that didn’t bring a smile to her face.

They had opted to use this section of the Deep Roads to avoid drawing attention to themselves, using Leska’s Stone sense to navigate the dangerous tunnels. Agents of Fen’Harel had overrun the area above them, and they could not risk their cargo to fall into his hands now that they were so close to their destination. The marker was the one Varric had described to her as the one that lead to the Primeval Thaig he and his brother Bertrand had found with the Champion all those years ago. If they played their cards right, the pathway would lead them straight to Sundermount just outside Kirkwall, from there they could make the trade off with her cousin, and then finish the job in Val Formet.

They walked for several hours more before they decided to make camp.

“I don’t understand how you are able to track time down here.” Xyrna said with a stretch. “My body can’t tell if its midday or midnight.”

“Don’t look at me,” Harlot laughed, “My body is exhausted but my mind is wide awake.” Now that her tent was set up, she sat by the fire and pulled out her Lyre and strummed a delicate tune. Before long Alikata joined the three women, fiddling with something.

“What do you have there, da’len?” Xyrna asked leaning to get a closer look.

“I’m not sure yet, I found tangled in the webs back by that statue we passed.” She continued to prod the fleshy webbed covered sack. “I think it’s a pellet of some kind… I’m hoping theres some bones in it.”

“I just hope whatever left it doesn’t come looking for it now.” Leska huffed. “The spiders down here are no joke.”

“It can fight me for it.” The Qunari woman stated flatly. “it’s mine now.”

“You say that now,” the dwarven woman laughed. “just wait until theres hundreds of them crawling overhead.”

All three of the women by the fire shuddered. Leska felt a cold chill run down her spine as well, but she wasn’t afraid of the spiders. She’d cleared out her own fair share of them when her partner and she had built their shop on the far edge of the Quarter. She wondered for a moment if they reclaimed the shop after she left. Alikata shifted in her seat uncomfortably before she spoke.

“How much further until we reach the Thaig?”

“Assuming we don’t run into any trouble, and the paths havent caved in,” Leska tapped her chin thoughtfully, “We should reach it by tomorrow night. Varric said he’s had people in and out of there for years, so the place should be secure. From there it’ll be a week back up to the surface.”

“Good.” The Necromancer frowned. “I don’t like the feel of this place… too much earth over my head.”

Leska almost wanted to argue that that was exactly what made her feel more at home. Almost. She also wanted to finish her meal without it coming back to life for once. So, she opted to let the woman pout and enjoy her meal in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was not a soul in sight when they reached the Thaig.

“I thought you said Varric had people waiting for us.” Alikata crossed her arms in a huff. “Are you sure this is the place?”

“Of course, it is,” Leska couldn’t keep the irritation from her voice. “I’m not Stone-blind… this id definitely the place.” Pulling Tobias from its harness she signaled the others to follow suit. “Somethings not right, be on your guard.”

“Sounds like somebody isn’t in the mood to play with me… pity.”

“Did you hear that?” Leska spun back to her companions, only to find no one there.

“Poor little Leska, all alone in the Deep Roads… that’s so sad.” The voice whispered behind the dwarven warrior’s ear.

Leska spun on her heel to catch the taunting culprit but Tobias connected only with empty space.

“If only Ruka was here.” The voice echoed all around her. Its sultry tones grated at Leska’s nerves.

“Remember when she would bring you all those shiny pebbles begging for you to make her something? Whatever happened to her I wonder?” Her tormentor’s voice turned sinister. “Oh! That’s right… you killed her.”

“It was an accident,” Leska sputtered. “She wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“I know, love, I know.” The voice purred. “What if I said I could make it all go away… make everything that came after nothing but a bad dream.”

~~~

One moment Leska was ahead of her, Tobias at the ready, the next, Harlot stood alone in an empty Tavern. Reaching for her blades on instinct, the Bard did her best to remain calm as she tried to assert what just occurred. Dwarves don’t dream, their disconnect from the Fade made that impossible. But the haze that crept at her thoughts was the closest she could get to describing the feeling.

“Whatever you are, show yourself!

“Tsk tsk tsk... So bold you are.”

The Bard turned. Leska stood with her back to the fireplace, the warm orange glow of the embers cast the rest of her friend’s features in darkness. Harlot wanted to take a step forward, but she hesitated. Her dwarven companion did not move, instead watching her intently.

“Salrocka?” Harlot started. The woman across from her smiled. It was coy and had too many teeth. Not the reserved shy smile that was reserved only for her. “You are not Leska.”

The creature laughed.

“I should have known you were the clever one. The bold and cunning Harlot, always hiding behind her masks. Of course, she’d through my own.” Shedding its disguise revealed a creature both beautiful and horrifying. Harlot stood transfixed as it sauntered towards the bard with a confidence of one that knew her power and worth and wasn’t about to let some silly girl interrupt her game. “What’s wrong my dear? Cat got your tongue? Why don’t you relax, let me pull the strings for a while? I promise it won’t hurt… much.”

~~~

Xyrna felt the shift in the Fade a moment too late. The demon did not try to hide from her. Instead it dipped its head low.

“One of the People. I am honored. Tell me, hahren, is it glory or knowledge that you seek?”

“I want nothing from you, Desire. Leave this place before I am forced to make you.”

“Make me?” The demon scoffed. “You know what I am. What I am capable of. I can lead you to greatness!”

“All you offer are lies and treachery. Nothing is given without a price and I will pay for something I can reach on my own.”

“Such conviction you have Hahren, I’m impressed.” Desire stroked her hand between her breasts. “If only your friends had such belief in themselves... maybe they’d still be around.”

“What did you do to them?” Xyrna gripped her spear angrily.

“I could tell you.” The demon examined her nails with disinterest. “But what do I get in return?”

~~~

“Well, well, well, what do we have here I wonder? I knew I smelled a mage.” The horned woman circled Alikata approvingly. “I must admit I didn’t think you’d be so… impressive.”

Fire crackled in the Qunari’s fist. “Come a little closer, I’ll show you how impressive I can be.”

“Feisty… I like you.” Desire cooed. The demon reached out a taloned finger to trace along the necromancer’s arm but before she could touch her, she was blocked by a pair of hulking shadows.

_“You will not touch this one Demon.”_ One of Alikata’s spectral cats roared. _“We will tear you apart and cast you into the Abyss.”_

“Not fair!” Desire pouted. “You’re supposed to be alone!”

“Must’ve slipped my mind.” The necromancer shrugged.

She punched her flame wreathed fist at the demon’s head. The creature stumbled back with a hiss. The world around them faded back into focus.

“It will take more than Luck and Valor to protect you from me.” It hissed.

“Yeah, well how about this?”

The demon screamed as Xyrna’s spear pierced her scaled hide as Harlot slashed at the back of the creature’s legs with deadly accuracy.

“No!” It cried as it collapsed to its knees. “I could have given you anything! Treasures, resources beyond your wildest dreams, I could take all your pain away. Anything you desired.”

“Sorry,” Leska sighed as she swung Tobias over her head. “We’d rather have your head.” And swung her blade down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had waaay too much writing this part.. and ended up having to reign myself in to keep with the plans we have for these. But maybe one day soon I will add the full fledged detailed encounter.. because my brain scares me sometimes >.>


	12. Paragons Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first start for the chapter "The Decent" but ultimately went with something different. Still liked the insight into Leska's POV so decided to post it here

It had been almost seven years since Leska had last been underground, and if she was honest with herself, she missed it. The Stone offered a comfort she rarely felt living topside even now. Now that they had reached an area safe enough to rest the dwarven woman took a moment to relax. Harlot stopped not far from where she had dropped her pack, taking a moment to admire the intricately carved statue that towered above them.

“Who is this?” the Bard asked.

Leska’s heart ached. She could not fault her fellow dwarf for not knowing, the other woman had been born topside, of course she wouldn’t know.

“That’s the Weaponsfather,” She replied solemnly as she rose to join her Tobias still strapped to her back. “Paragon Heldane Zadol. He pioneered the art of folding steel. You can tell by the swords in his hands. See.” She pointed towards to the gleaming pair of blades the statue held in its hands. “The smith that built this must’ve used silverite for them, that why they still shine like that.” She smiled. “They may have even been made by Heldane himself, his blades are still coveted even today.”

The others joined them to stare at the great statue in awe.

“Left down here for ages and not a scratch… amazing” Xyrna eyes glittered at the enormous blades. “I want one.”

“Zadol Thaig fell to the darkspawn ages ago… and I’ve heard nothing good about Hormak. I’ll leave that trouble to the Wardens.” She spared one last glance at the marvel of her people and sighed. “All of you rest up, we move out in an hour. I’m gonna take a walk.”


	13. Codex: Asa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face joins the fun :3

The Qunari uprising is still fresh in most of the Kirkwall elites mind’s, herded like cattle to the Viscount’s keep in the heart of Hightown to watch heads literally roll as the Arishok weeded his way through the arrogant and outspoken until the Champion defeated the muscled head of the Qunari military in single combat. Asa had heard the tale every time she had to take the route up from Lowtown to the Keep to deliver her reports to Varric. Most times, the men and women of Hightown would gossip about it behind gilded fans and pretend she didn’t hear them, while the more brazen (and often times drunk) would call out to her accusingly, threating that the City Guard should run the rest of the _**Oxmen**_ like her out of the city for good.

The Bone pit was good for venting her frustration. The Champion had gotten it for a bargain after the Dragon hoard had moved in and killed most of the mine’s workers before the rebellion began. With the high dragon gone, killed by Hawke and company years ago, the place had lost most of its bad reputation, but still held dangers for those brave enough to enter. Apostates, giant spiders, drakes, and the occasional Darkspawn all made the Pit home now. The crimson liquid in Asa’s flask sang to her as she held it up in the torchlight. Plenty to do what she needed. Uncorking the bottle with her teeth she took a long swig, savoring the unbridled energy that came with it. Unsheathing her blade, she roared, the walls of the cavern shook as Ogre she’d cornered bellowed in return.

“Today’s going to be a good day.” She laughed. “A very good day indeed.” And charged.


	14. Ghost

The parchment that was slipped under Harlot and Alikata's door two nights ago had only a time and location. At first Leska assumed it to be a Red Jenny affair, the seemingly unorganized group making contact because of her ties with Varric and the Inquisition. However, after breaking the lock on the door and standing in the room with five dead bodies, including one with Inquisition insignia now had her second guessing her assumption. Of the five bodies, her fellow agent was the only one tied to a chair. The blond elf stared lifelessly at the ceiling blood coating his front where the blood pooled from the gash in his throat.

“What a mess.” Alikata frowned as she stepped over the body closest to the door.

“We came all this way, for what?” Asa grumbled. “To see we missed all the fun?”

Harlot tiptoed her way towards the center of the room. Inspecting the bodies as she passed.

“At least his death was quick,” she gestured to the sitting corpse. “Looks like poison got the rest of these poor sods.”

“Maybe it was a trap.” Xyrna tapped her chin thoughtfully. “These guys take the scout, hoping to rough him up a bit and get some info... he won’t talk so they kill him. But he’s got one last trick up his sleeve and ends up getting them in end.”

“Then why bother contacting us?” Leska crossed her arms. “We’re not a cleanup crew.”

“Hey look!” Harlot pushed the man’s body forward to reveal another parchment stabbed into the base of the elf’s neck. Scanning the letter, the bard paused, stifled a laugh, then handed the note to Leska.

_To my esteemed colleagues,_

_Sorry for the mess. I’m sure the last thing this guy needed was another pain in the neck._

_But alas, it seemed he wasn’t cut out for this line of work. I extend to you my expertise should you find the need for me. _

_Ghost_

“Maker’s breath.” Alikata rolled her eyes. “That was awful.”

“What I want to know is how this Ghost left the note when the room was locked from inside?” Leska pondered.

The group stood in stumped silence.

“Hey… wasn’t there five bodies?” Alikata asked checking the floor around her. “I only see four now. Wasn’t there one by the door?”

They all drew their weapons.

“Oof. Such a clever girl.” A husky voice whispered in the Necromancer’s ear. Suddenly there was a sharp smack. “Thanks for the view.” The Qunari jumped and squealed loudly. “Bitch!” She spun around but the hallway behind her was empty. “He smacked my ass!”


End file.
